Neverland
by xx-kierstoner-xx
Summary: 15 year old Avery is stuck in Peaceful Minds a rehab center on the outskirts of Seattle . What happens when her sexy new roommate starts to fall for her? Possible LEMONS BTW, I've never ever written any lemons so they might be kinda fluffy .
1. Chapter 1

_Curled up in a ball_

_Laying on my bedroom floor_

_The blade slips from my hand_

_While the pills take me to Neverland_

_I am leaving today_

_But I'll be back by yesterday_

_Don't worry love I'll remember_

_That you're leaving in December_

_That's five months away_

_Because it's the middle of May_

_The cannons boom_

_And the lions roar_

_I'm lying in my room_

_Dying slowly on the floor_

Fifteen year old Avery lies on her bed in the room of the rehab, Peaceful Minds. It's located in on the outskirts of Seattle, Washington. Peaceful Minds was just about a two and a half hour drive from Vancouver, Canada. It was just about a twenty-four hour walk.

The only reason Avery was stuck there at Peaceful Minds was because she was a so-called 'substance abuser' and 'self-injurer.' All she had ever done was get addicted to heroin, coke, and cut…a lot.

Because of her long-term use of heroin and coke she had dark circles under her eyes and she became extremely thin (most of the nurses confused her with one of the food issue girls, as if!). Her arms, as well as her legs, were lined in scars from various razors, saws, knives, among other things.

Avery's former roommate and best friend, Vera, had left Peaceful Minds because she had been 'cured.' Five weeks after leaving, Vera died from a heroin overdose. But that had been a year ago. Avery had been locked up in this place since she was thirteen. She had started using when she was ten. A year later she started cutting. She and Vera would have gotten away with everything if that son of a bitch, James, hadn't ratted them out.

She remembered that day clearly; one Thursday afternoon after lunch her and Vera decided to skip class and just smoke some pot under a bridge a mile or two away from the school. Little did they know that the goody-goody James had followed them with his camera. They skipped the pot and went straight for the coke. James took pictures and turned them into the principal. Later that day, after her parents had yelled at her, Avery rushed into her room and grabbed the first sharp thing that she could find, the razorblade friendship necklace Vera had given her. She ripped it off her neck and let the sharp point pierce the skin on her thigh, just a few inches above her left knee. Her parents had walked in on it and freaked out. Next thing she knew, her ass was landed in Peaceful Minds.

Avery's new roommate was supposed to arrive that very day. She really didn't care but the nurses there told her to look 'presentable' (whatever the hell _that_ meant) so she slipped into a white, lacy skirt that stopped just above her knees and a blue and white striped tank-top. Although her arms and shoulders were bare, she felt comfortable. _So what if I'm covered in scars? If people stare, then they _really_ need to get used to rehab_, she thought to herself.

She placed a blue headband over her ebony black hair and let her side bangs fall in place blocking one of her startling, ice blue eyes. Around her eyes was a thick layer of black eyeliner and on her lashes was a two coats of mascara. To complete her look she threw on a dab of bubblegum pink lipgloss.

As she took a final glance at herself in a mirror, there was a knock on the door. She let out a sigh and went to let whoever in. When she opened the door, her eyes fell upon a tall, handsome stranger. He had wavy, midnight black hair, green-blue eyes, a rough face, and through his slightly tight, plain white tee, a chiseled body was slightly visible. He had pale pink lips that Avery wanted to just reach out and run her fingers over.

"Miss Avery, meet your new roommate, Brendan Parker," the nurse announced before walking away. Brendan set his bag down on the floor to the right of him and let out a hand. She took it firmly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Avery said and flashed him a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Brendan said before breaking their grip and picking up his bag again. Avery moved out of the doorframe to let him in. He went to the empty bed and set his navy blue bag down. She rubbed her arm nervously, hoping this gorgeous stranger hadn't noticed the scars running up and down her forearms and shoulders.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but what're you in here for?" Brendan's deep voice startled her. She jumped in surprise before replying.

"I'm a druggie and…I cut," she said the last part so softly he barely heard it. But he did manage to hear it somehow. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden it seemed so stupid and embarrassing. Her cheeks flushed bright pink and she bit her lip.

"What're you in here for?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Sex addict," he replied with a wink and a broad grin. She let out a laugh, surprising because she hadn't laughed since the week before Vera left Peaceful Minds. It took her a minute to realize that he was joking (or was he?).

"I'm kidding. Actually I'm in here for bipolarness. I have no clue what it's actually called," he chuckled.

Brendan got up and stretched. Before he left the room he cupped his hand beneath her chin and his gaze penetrated her eyes.

"You have such a beautiful smile, don't hide it," he whispered softly. And with that he was gone. Just after he left Avery realized she was holding her breath and she let out a tiny gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm losing my mind  
And my heart is dying  
While the world is spinning  
And no one's winning  
We sit here wondering  
Thinking and pondering  
While the sun shines so bright  
And no one sleeps tonight  
What is life about  
Why do we laugh or shout  
While the rainbows fade to gray  
And my life ends today_

Avery brushed off the encounter with Brendan and quickly left her room to go to the cafeteria for lunch. She walked down the white hallway and watched her feet move forward, one after the other. Her shoes squeaked as she made her way into the cafeteria.

When she looked up and looked around, her gaze fell upon Brendan's eyes which were staring right at her. He gave her a quick smile and made his way over to her.

"Hey Avery," he greeted her. His broad grin exposed his perfect, white teeth. _He looks like one of those models for those _Bod _commercials_, Avery noted to herself.

"Hey Brendan," she replied and gave him a tiny upturn of the corners of her mouth.

"Smile," he said and ruffled her hair a little. And with that he turned around to go back to his table and eat with several other 'patients.' Avery stood in line and fixed her hair. _Ugh, why'd he have to go and mess it up?_ She thought with a scowl. But then she remembered his kind eyes and warm smile and she felt her mouth distort its way into a sort of half-smile.

After grabbing her food she scanned the cafeteria for someplace to sit. Brendan had already left a few minutes ago so she plopped down next to one of the people in her group therapy, Tinsley. Tinsley looked over at Avery upon her arrival and shook her almost silver, blonde curls.

"Hey Avery," she said, in her slightly annoying, sing-song voice. Avery looked up at her from her mashed potatoes and gave her a nod, acknowledging her.

"I heard you got a new roommate who's supposedly extremely hot," Tinsley pried.

"Well then you heard right. He came just a few minutes before lunch," Avery told her.

"Ooh, you're _so _lucky! You get to share rooms with a _guy_!" Tinsley squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, I guess," Avery replied. She ran a hand through her black hair and decided that she was done eating. She stood up and placed her tray on a counter a few feet away from her table. A bell tolled reminding them that they had to get to group therapy in ten minutes.

Suddenly Avery felt very strange. Her arms started tingling and her mouth was dry. Her lungs needed air so she breathed faster to give them air but it still didn't fulfill their needs.

She left the cafeteria and slumped against a wall. The hallway was spinning and the floor beneath her was moving. She had to gasp for breath and her throat started closing up.

"Avery? You okay?" She heard Brendan's voice ask worriedly. He put his arms around her and helped her up.

"Avery?" He shook her slightly. That just made everything worse. She broke free from him and raced out the back doors. There were remnants of broken glass by one of the windows, if she could just get to them before she passed out. Once she reached them she picked one up and placed it against her inner arm and let it slice through her skin. Instantly, the ground stopped moving and everything stopped spinning. From behind her she heard footsteps but she didn't care, she was relieved.

"Avery," Brendan's voice called out to her for the third time. She whipped around to face him and the glass slid out of her hand. He took one glance at her arm and then at her flushed face before reaching forward and pulling her into a hug. Her face twisted into surprise and then to bliss.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded into his chest and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" he made her promise.

"Okay, I promise," she promised him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't forget to love  
Don't forget to hope  
Don't forget the rainbows  
Or bubbles from the soap  
Don't forget to cherish life  
Don't forget your friends  
Don't forget to live life to the fullest  
As if life never ends_

They stood there for a while longer before another bell tolled, signaling the beginning of group therapy.

"We'd better get going or else we'll be late," Brendan suggested. Avery nodded and they walked side-by-side back into the building. Once inside, they walked down the long hallway and Brendan left her as he turned to the left. After a few more paces down, Avery turned to the right and went down four doors. She slipped into the room silently and took her seat quickly. The group therapist, Michelle, gave her a disapproving look as she slid into her chair.

Avery watched as Michelle's high, straight, dark brown ponytail bobbed as she took roll. She heard her name called and she let out a barely audible, 'here.' Michelle looked up at her, over her glasses through light green eyes before continuing calling peoples' names.

"Today we're going to talk about your problems and why you feel the need to do them. Anyone want to go first?" Michelle said. Tinsley raised her hand and started talking.

"I don't think my problem is really a problem," she stated.

"And why is that?" the girl sitting next to her, Mandy, asked.

"How is being a sex addict a problem?" Tinsley answered Mandy's question with a question of her own.

"Because…well, because it just is!" Mandy stuttered out.

"Not really," Kimberly, the tall strawberry blonde sitting next to Avery said while filing her nails. Her hazel eyes looked up at Mandy and somehow Mandy changed her mind.

"Oh, I guess you're right. There's really no problem with it," she said. Kimberly looked back down at her nails and cocked her head causing her strawberry blonde curls to flop over her left shoulder.

"What about _your_ problem, Kimberly?" Michelle asked, "Do you think being and alcoholic is really a problem?"

"Yes and no," Kimberly looked up while answering and then looked back down at her nails.

"Care to elaborate?" Sabrina, a short, blonde hair-blue eyed girl seated next to Michelle, asked.

"Well…" Kimberly started and then burst into tears.

"It's not my fault! It's _his_," she sobbed.

"Who is he?" Tia, a Native American girl with piercing black eyes asked gently and placed a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder.

"_Daniel_," she spat out his name like it was a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Who is Daniel?" Avery asked. She was surprised by her own curiosity as was everyone else. She hardly ever spoke since Vera died.

"My ex. He's the reason I'm here too," Kim said.

"What exactly happened?" Avery's curiosity burned on. Everyone in the group was startled by Avery's sudden interest in Kim's problems.

"Well, he…he beat me. He was very harsh and abusive. After he'd beat me he'd leave me alone with several bottles of alcohol nearby so I thought I could just drink the pain away. It worked until he sent me here telling them that I was an alcoholic, which, I guess I am." Kim explained. The tears that were streaming down her face just moments before ceased and she was given a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Avery had been touched by Kim's story and decided that she wanted to help. She wanted to be her friend, her helping hand. Avery so desperately wanted someone to fill in the empty space Vera left behind. She just hadn't realized it until then.

"Avery, what about your problems?" Michelle's voice broke into her thoughts and she snapped back to reality.

"What exactly _are_ your problems?" Tinsley asked, not harshly, just curiously.

"I'm a heroin and coke addict. And I…never mind," Avery cut herself off.

"Avery, to help solve your problems we first have to know them all," Michelle told her.

"I…I…" Avery stuttered and then pulled up one of her sleeves revealing her scar ridden arm. The whole room tensed up and Avery lowered her eyes and sleeve shamefully.

"Marshmallow peeps covered in coke," Kimberly quoted a song to try and ease the tension. Avery let out a burst of laughter along with the other girls. _It feels good to be able to smile and laugh again_, Avery thought as she looked at the smiling faces of her group members. There were ten girls in the group; Tia, Sabrina, Kimberly, Tinsley, Mandy, Caroline, Angelina, Alexandra, Tiffany, and herself.

Tia was tall, dark-skinned, dark eyed, and very serious most of the time. She was in for anorexia. Sabrina was short, blonde haired, blue eyed, slightly tan, and was quiet yet very witty. She was in for anger management. Kimberly was tall with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was in for being an alcoholic. Tinsley was average height with silver blonde Shirley Temple curls, blue-gray eyes, and kind of annoying at times. She was in for sex addiction. Mandy was short with curly, dark brown hair and eyes. She was kind of bitchy and was in for anorexia as well. Caroline was very quiet. She was extremely short, pale, faded blonde hair, weary blue eyes, and was in for anorexia. Angelina was tall, very outspoken, with long, curly brown hair and green eyes. She was in for heroin addiction. Alexandra was Caroline's twin. They were exactly the same and were in for the same problem. Lastly, Tiffany was average height with blue black hair and dark blue eyes. She was in for meth and inhalant addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

_You're on the next train_

_Into my thoughts _

_And all that lies beyond_

_You're on the next train_

_To my inner-most secrets_

_And what I live for_

_You're on the next train_

_To my emotions_

_And how I survive_

_You're on the next train_

_To my soul_

After an hour and a half the bell rang signaling the end of group therapy. Avery had a free block and decided to go back to her room to relax for a little. Unfortunately the patients weren't allowed to have lighters, candles, or incense so it was hard for her to unwind. She opened the closed, white door and stepped into the room to see Brendan laying face down on his bed. She made as little noise as possible and crept across the room to her bed and sat down. The bed creaked under her weight and Brendan bolted upwards. His eyes looked right at her but he seemed to see through her.

"Hey," she muttered weakly feeling tired from group therapy.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her. She was taken aback. Her eyes glared and the corners of her mouth turned downward into a frown.

"Well sorry for being polite and greeting you," she huffed and jumped off of her bed. She left the room, slammed the door, and marched down the hall to the library. In the library she took a seat in one of the lumpy, overstuffed chairs. Behind her a young boy was looking through one of the few comic books that were on a rack on the cream colored wall.

"What's wrong?" the little boy asked her. His voice startled her and she jumped before turning around to face him. He didn't look a day over six with his big, innocent, light brown eyes, messy, dirty blonde hair, and smattering of freckles over his tanned face.

"Oh nothing. Just having problems with my roommate," Avery responded to him.

"Oh, okay. I'm Justin, what's your name?" Justin asked. _Aww, this kid is sweet_, Avery thought.

"I'm Avery," she replied with a small smile. He held out his hand and she took it and shook it.

"Justin, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" Avery asked him.

"I'm twelve," he responded. _Geez he's young!_, Avery thought.

"Oh, what're you in here for?" Avery asked.

"Inhalants," he snorted. Avery nodded in understanding, been there, done that.

"How about you?" Justin asked.

"I'm a heroin and coke addict. And I cut," she replied. He was surprisingly easy to talk to and his big, brown eyes seemed so caring and understanding. He gave her a broad, toothy grin as he protruded a lollipop from his pocket.

"For you!" he exclaimed as he handed it to her. She took it and gave him a grin as big as his.

"Please don't cut yourself," he smiled as he got up and left. At the door a tall, blonde woman was waiting. She shared Justin's big, brown eyes and Avery wondered if she was his mother. She looked down at the lollipop in her hand and smiled again. Justin had just made her day.


End file.
